Nightmare Freddy
Nightmare Freddy is a nightmarish variant of Freddy Fazbear who first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 t''hen later in several games. Physical Appearance Nightmare Freddy is an extensively tattered and exaggerated version of Freddy Fazbear, even more so than his appearance in the second game. Like the original Freddy, he is brown in color with lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms are bulky and held out wide in a similar fashion to the other nightmare animatronics and his black top hat and bow tie are present. The hat looks very torn with wires poking out. He has long sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. The teeth are red-tinted at the end, like Nightmare Fredbear's. His body shape is slightly different from Freddy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flat, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Freddy counterpart. Large parts of his endoskeleton are exposed through tears in Nightmare Freddy's body, especially through the upper torso and the lower legs. The endoskeleton appears to be somewhat similar to the ones from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (upon closer inspection), possibly revealing Springtrap and the nightmare animatronics were "made" around the same time as each other. Nightmare Freddy's hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's as well, albeit a different color to fit in with the bear color scheme. The tips of the fingers are completely lacking any fabric whatsoever, showing even more of the endoskeleton frame beneath. During certain scenarios of the game, the claws are shown to be possibly retractable as they are not visible in every appearance Nightmare Freddy makes. Like most of the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy's head appears to be separated into two parts similarly to Withered Chica by possible deterioration, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of teeth (with the top having no second set of teeth for some reason), present in all of the other nightmares from the fourth game. Red wires pour from the top of his head. Half of his right ear is missing, and most of the material surrounding his eyes has rotted away. Unlike his previous counterparts, Nightmare Freddy clearly lacks eyebrows. The same applies for a part of the bottom half of his muzzle, giving him the appearance of a curled lip (possibly snarling). His eyes are also very similar to Springtrap from the third game, with a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing pupil within. Freddles Freddles (also known as Mini-Freddies) are three smaller versions of Nightmare Freddy and both are seen hanging off around his body (only from his teaser and the Extra menu), and will sometimes detach and jump onto the player's bed. Each one has blackish eyes with large glowing white pupils. The trio's damaged features look different to each other. One of them also appear to have a large bowtie while two others lacks one, although it is very difficult to locate (aside its 3rd anniversary screenshot). They also sport three fingers per hand and two toes per foot. Personality Cold-hearted and malicious, Nightmare Freddy appears as a warped, twisted version of the original Freddy's persona. Like the other nightmares, Nightmare Freddy has no qualms about tormenting his victims with his metallic hands and enjoys mocking them when given the opportunity, as seen in Ultimate Custom Night. He speaks using a low-pitched, monotonous, gravelly, robotic voice. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Unlike the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy only appears in the Bedroom if the player has failed to ward off the three Freddles, Nightmare Freddy's three miniature counterparts. Due to the Freddles appearing on the Bed, it seems that Nightmare Freddy may already be in the Bedroom from the start of the night, perhaps hiding under the bed. Nightmare Freddy has a much different AI mechanic than the other animatronics do in the fourth game. As the nights progress, the player must check the bed behind them to see if the Freddles are lurking there. Once the player has shined the Flashlight on the bed, the Freddles will generally disappear almost immediately in a paranormal manner. Depending on how long the player stalls to check the bed, there may be one, two, or even all three Freddles sitting on the surface. It takes noticeably longer for three Freddles to disappear than it takes one or two and the animation is different, as they zip off the side instead of just instantly fading away. However, if the player still fails to check the bed in a consistent manner, Nightmare Freddy will appear in their place and will proceed with his attack. Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare Freddy returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. Nightmare Freddy, similar to his behavior in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, will only appear if the Freddles fully accumulate on the player's desk and around the office. Shine the flashlight to scare them away. If the player lets too many of them gather together then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending the run with a jumpscare. Upon death, Nightmare Freddy will taunt the player and tell them that they'll never be able to escape from the everlasting nightmare. On rare occasions, he may inform the player that he was "remade" by the "one you shouldn't have killed". The challenges in which Nightmare Freddy is present are as follows: *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Nightmares Attack *Chaos 1 ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' While Nightmare Freddy never appeared anywhere in the standard game modes, the Freddles also make a brief cameo appearance in the blacklight version of Freddy Fazbear's Parts and Service level, where they can be seen clinging to Freddy's body, as well as the child's watch briefly glitching into one after it's removed. Nightmare Freddy returns in the Curse of Dreadbear DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He appears in the "Hallway Crawl" level, chasing the player from behind. Both the Freddles and Nightmare Freddy also make appearances in the gallery. FNAF World Nightmare Freddy appears in the RPG spin-off game FNaF World as a challenger and playable character to unlock. Category:Characters